Something Different
by droneboylimeted
Summary: Sudenly Pacifica arrives at Dippers door and everything just gets weirder from then on
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Gravity Falls is in no way my invention, the actual creator is Alex Hirsch and the owner is Disney.**

 **Chapter 1: Pacifica**

Dipper was silently waiting for something, anything, but nothing happened. There

was no one in the house, Stan had gone out with Mabel for the night to a dinner for her first date that was already doomed from the get go.

Dipper would of course have just ruined this perfect ocasion with his akwardness in general, so there he was sitting in his room waiting for something interesting to happen.

Dipper jerked up as a lightining strike crossed the sky, a few seconds later a huge rumble shook the house and it started to rain, huge raindrops the size of grapes hit the window of the attic. Dipper stared out, bored more than anyone could ever be on the world. He stared at the now muddy street now had a small stream flowing on it. Sudenly a knock shuttered through the whole building mking the water in dippers glass shake.

Dipper slowly got up from is bed and opened the door to the attic which creaked loudly anouncing that something was going to happen and Dipper was not going to like it.

He slowly trudged down the stairs and turned on all the ights on the way, illuminating the whole hallway. He finally reached the door after a purposfully long journey to the door. He peeked through the peep hole and saw nothing, just a huge cloud of rain and muddy paths. Then he saw the woods, nothing, just the dark shadows of the trees and nothing else.

Still he oppened the door and there she was, beutiful as ever, lipstick and commed hair. Even soaked she looked the best of the best, better than any beauty model and better than Mabel would ever look.

Pacifica, Dipper had aways liked her and now there she was standing. Infront of his door, and Dipper was just standing there staring at her and her beauty.

"Can I come in?" Pacifica asked with her beuatifully nice voice, as clear as glass and as beautiful as a swan about to take flight.

"Of course." Dipper answered in the most calm voice he could manage in this state which really when you looked at it wasn't calm at all.

They both walked up to the attic, first Dipper then Pacifica, both weirded out by the others apperance.

Pacifica cleared her voice slowly ad loudly and said: "I have something to tell you..."

Dipper was so suprised by this one line, this on small thought that he just stood there staring akwardly at pacifica.

"Ok I, well I, how should I say this..." Pacifica suddenly had a sad look on her face and Dipper knew soemthing had to be off so he asked.

"What is wrong?" It was a simple question and Dipper had no way of knowing how much of an effect it would have on Pacifica.

"MY family kicked me out of the hous nd you ae the only one who I can fully trust will not discard me.." This slowly sunk in into Dippers brain untill he finally relised the impact that this might have on Pacifica who was thrown out by her father and mother. And that out of everybody he was the obnly one sh trusted, somehow he found it hard to belve such a story, so twisted and hard to believe. However, he told himself he would go by this story for a few days and then ask Pacifica hat as really going on right here.

Pacifica threw herself on to Dippers bed and erupted into tears, streams of tears flew out of her eyess and Dipper had a huge impulse to compfort her an so after a few second Dipper have in and lay down beside her, stroking her wonerful hair tellng her that everything would be alright, ever now and again Pacifica would stop crying and just sob out loud, then after a few minutes of sobbing she would erupt back into tears and cry. After a few hours of this cycle there were stains on Dippers bed and Pacifica had wor herself out copletly.

After half an hour of silence Pacifica had fallen asleep and Dipper was feeling tired as well, his eyelids became as heavy as rocks until he could no longer hod them up. Then he drifted of as well.

Dipper woke up and Pacifica was holding his hand tightly. Pacifica was about to erupt back into tears when Dipper came in and to silence her pressed his lips, against hers. A rush of warmth filled Dippers body as they both comtineud, only releasing their lips when they had to gasp for air, then their lips joned again, this time for even longer, Dipper was so happy, a huge grin had formed on his face. After about a minute they finally reeased and sat there panting.

Dipper gasped and " I always loved you" Burst out f him, Pacifica who was much more profesional, just stared at dipper and exclimed how beuatiful his eyes were as their lips joined together another time, again this rush filled Dipers body and he just contineud. Then Pacifica pulled away, had he ruined it all?

No because Pacifica slipped ontop of Dipper and their lips joned together for a third time. Sudenly there was a rattle at the door, Mabel was back.

Dipper quickly slipped up and Pacifica returned to a state of alarm as they both got their clothes back on.

Just as they finished Mabel burst into the room ready to tell Dipper about how well it went, but before she could oppen her mouth she saw Pacifica and immediatly her mind shifted into questioning mode as she asked.

"What is she doing here?" Her voice was steady but confused, she had never seen pacifica in their house before and had no idea of Dipper and Pacificas love relation ship.

"She is stayig here for a while." Dipper answered determined to keep Pacifica here and here only. For different reasons.

"But don't you hate her?" mabel asked still her face was in a seriously serious streight line, a poker face. There was almost no way of knowing what she was thining.

"Well things have changed, I will exlain." Pacifica sudenly burst out, Dipper was so startled that he did not contribute anything. So they just sat there, Dipper next to Pacifica, just silent.

"Go on explain!" Mabel urged Pacifica. Pacifica stratled by Mabels behavior as much as Dipper needed some time to react to this suden change in attitude and then she started.

"Well it's very coplicated..."


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**Chapter 2: Akwardness**

After a lot of explaining and a lot or akwardness and a lot of questioning everything was explained, well it was decently explained. People still had questions and others would have wanted the whole conversation terminated from eveyone brains, everybody fell silent.

"So Dipper, you and Pacifica..." Mable asked one last time as if Dipper hadn't answered this question a million times prior to this. Her voice was still a little bit confused.

"Yeah, yeah." Dipper answered in a quick and steady voice, Pacifica simply noded and then everything was done. Or so everyone thought. So Dipper and Pacifica were waiting for a lot of questions from Mabel. But none came, the gears in her head were grinding and the procesers were overloaded, she was thinking about everything, there was now a northwest living in her attic and she was in love with Dipper, her brother and he was in love with the new room mate as well.

This was all very hard to process and Pacifica was going to sleep with Dipper in the same bed. She was only twelve and while she had only just had her first date and only had her first quick kiss Dipper was sitting in his room kissing in his underwear with someone he originally hated.

But there was one qustion that was still lingering in Mabels head and she knew that this was going to be a huge problem. So she just asked.

" What about grunkle Stan?" She asked and that caught Dipper and Pacifica off gaurd, this was something they had not thought about so they just sat there for about three seconds when Pacifica completly improvised and just said:

"We just won't tell him" The idea went around the room and everyones brains went into calculation mode, they would do it, just the question was if they could do it. Grunkle Stan was very bored all day and he stayed infront of the tv for hours, it would be easy. Or would it, what if he decided to tell Dipper and Mable to do something, they would be taken by complete surprise and probably killed instantly by a shock wave of anger from Stan.

Everyone was still thinking when Dipper who was determined to keep Pacifica and him together for life exclaimed that: "He only sits infront of the tv anyway and all he does is walk to the fridge, it would be easy and therefore a good plan, I think that we should execute the plan. Who is with me."

Mabel who was now less confused replied in her usually silly voice.

"Sir yes sir, mabel reporting for duty!" Dipper and Pacifica were visually more relaxed when they realised that the old mable was back and Pacifica easily agreed to the plan. Then everything was done and everyone was happy.

"I guess I will leave you alone..." Mabel broke the silence and walked down to annoy Stan and make horribly silly mistakes.

"How long will you have to stay?" Dipper asked Pacifica. Pacifica was surprised by the question and the sudden even more serious look on Dippers face so she in her great way calmed Dipper down by exclaiming that:

"It doesn't matter because the only thing that matters is that I am with you." And she huddled together with Dipper. Dipper however had many other things in mind and did not just want to accept things, he wanted to go to the bottom of things.

Mable sudenly barged into the door, screaming and wailing around because something awsome had apperantly just happened.

"I'm going to the movies, I am going to the movies!" Mabel screamed in her highest voice dancing around the room and shrieking ever so often, then she jumped onto her bed, causing a huge creaking sound. Now she was throwing around the confetti he always carried in her pocket and all that Dipper and Pacifica could do is stare.

Then her hand hit a painting sending it crashing down with tremendous force, the glass shattered all over the floor and the frame made a huge bang which sent Dipper and Pacifica flying towards the ceilling. Mabel had not noticed anything in that time and was still dancing around the room until Dipper yelled.

"STOOOOP" It was instant, Mabel froze in her spot and didn't dare breathe while Pacifica had fallen of of the be and was now rubbing her elbow in pain. Mabel was not frozen anymore but she still kept her eyes on Dipper waiting for a huge explosion to happen.

"Why are you going to the movies and did you have to destroy a painting?" Dipper asked in a now more reasonable voice and all Pacifica could do is sit back down waiting for Mabel to explain something for a change.

She sat down on her own bed and was now happy again, a grin reaching from ear to ear.

"I am invited to a date!" Mabel screamed again causing Dipper and Pacifica to cover their ears, Mabel kept a high pitched scream going until her breath had run out and Dipper and Pacifica could uncover their ears again.

Then Mabel contineud to explain how now everything was well and they were both going to watch a movie together, Mabel had her second date right after her first, that boy had something wrong with him.


	3. Chapter 3: A Close Encounter

**Chapter 3: A close encounter**

Dipper and Pacifica had been sitting in Dippers room for a few hours talking and kissing when Dipper decided to check on Grunkle Stan who had been very quit until now which was unusual for a shouty drunk person.

"I'll go check on Stan" Dipper exclaimed after an extremly long and good kiss from Pacifica. Pacifica was very surprised by this however, being in a room forever can get very boring so she decided that she would.

"I will come with you, we can mess with him using a few beers." Pacifica exclaimed while getting up of of the bed, Dipper had no idea why but simply agreed witha short "yep" and so everything was underway.

Dipper slowly creeped down the stairs, careful to make not a single tiny creak. Pacifica creaped down behind him, however a small creak escaped the stairs and Dipper and Pacifica froze in heir spots as sudenly a groan emited Stans mouth and both Pacificand Dipper now knew that they just woke up the beast and that the beast does not leave any room for mistakes.

Suddenly they heard a sigh and the noise that could have only meant that he was on his way upstairs, Dipper was looking around for any sort of escape, but he found nothing, not another door, nothing. All hope was lost, Dipper was already thinking of what he would tell Stan when he heard Pacifica whisper.

"Here a window." Of course Dipper was blind and stupid but he had never thought of himself as that blind, he oppened the window with speedy hands and told Pacifica to jump, and that is what she did, and shortly after, Dipper followed her steps, jumping and landing with a tremendous force that made a pain jolt through him.

But the most important thing was that he and Pacifica were safe and Stan would not notice a thing.

"Few that was close." Pacifica exclaimed while she brushed the dust of of her shirt.

"Yeah better be more careful next time." For a short period of time a feeleng of anger towards Pacifica was build up in him, then he remembered that in fact he was still going to question her and that was when the anger disapeered, he still had to find out what was going on right here. And he was determined to find out now or never.

Pacifica looked around and her eyes focused on a band of teenagers that was walking up the street clearly they were not from here, baseball bats in their hand, backpacks and rediculous baseball caps, these teenagers were so streriotypical that really everyone knew that they had gotten on the wrong side of social media.

"look" Pacifica pointed while whispering, Dippers gaze followed Pacificas finger to the group of teenagers, they both had no idea what to say or what to do, so all they did is walk over to the golf cart which was parked in it's usual spot on the parking lot.

"Get in!" Dipper whispered to Pacifica who instantly jumped in after Dipper, they were now sitting in the gold cart. Dipper was about to turn it on when he noticed that the key slot was empty, of course, Wendy had the keys and where was Wendy, of course the mystery shack.

"Wait here," Dipper exclaimed, Pacifica didn't question anyting and so Dipper disapeered into the mystery shack. Wendy normally worked at the counter and so Dipper darted over there in a sprint.

"Wendy!" he screamed. However, no one anwered and so when he reached the counter it was no surprise to see that Wendy was not there, he ran back to the door and swung it open with tremendous force sending a shock wave through the whole house.

He looked over to the golf cart but Pacifica was nowhere to be seen, not at the cart and not in range of it at all. Dipper looked over to the road and there was the teenage gang and talking to them was Pacifica, she had her rage face on.

Now Dipper had to act cool and so he walked over slowly, faces were becoming more recognizable untill when he looked at what he before had thought to be an assasin, then he saw who it was, Wendy. His muscles relaxed as he recognized her face and he walked over slowly.

"Hey Wendy" He exclaimed as he walked over to greet the rest.

"Oh hi Dipper" Wendy exclaimed back in her chilled voice, she was a perfect excample of a chilled teenager who could get jokes and was perfect to hang out with

. However, she always had her teenage band with her which meant there

was no time to hang out with her at all and so Dipper had to give up his attempt at a relation ship with her.

"What you doing paz?" Dipper asked Pacifica who was really surprised by Dipper being befriended with Wendy. Her face had gone back to a normal expression though, and the rage was gone, whiped clean from her face.

" Oh I was just telling your friends here that they should really change their wardrobe." Their wardrobe? What had Dipper just heard, he was simply stunned, since when did Pacifica care about what the teens wore?

"What's that thing with dip and Pacifica?" A teen in the back of the group asked, he had a dark leather jacket on that looked like it had come streight from the eighties and his jeans were far to tight, Robbie oh no...

"Nothing, nothing." Dipper stuttered, clearly surprised by Robbies entrance into the scene.

"Rob could you leave him alone?" Wendy asked, she had saved Dipper again, he would never stp owing her ever. Robbie grimased and Dipper could tellthat he wa getting behind things and that he knew what had happened.

"Oooohhhh, look who's a pair now!" Robbie said in a sarcastic baby voice to indicate that he was making fun of them.

"Don't be rediculous Robbie, they hate each other." Wendy again saved Dipper. Now Robbie was standing there embarassed while Wendy winked at Dipper. This sent Dipper onto the train of thought again, what did that mean, that she knew or that she was always going to protect Dipper, he had no idea and he would never findout. So all he did was return the wink to Wendy who smiled back. Few another close enconter with Robbie, would they have been alone then a huge fight would have happened.

" Well I am leaving, this is just to boring." Pacifica exclaimed, emphasizing the "I" and then she walked across the road and made a quick bend so that she was concealed behind the mystery shack.

"Well that was quick." Wendy exclaimed, and Dipper knew that she had seen and that now everything was clear to her.

"Yeah got to go as well, Stan needs me" Dipper said obviously now Wendy knew what was going on, there was now way that she could have missed something so easy to spot.

"Bye dip." Wendy answered and as if on que everyone in their band started moving again, Dipper meanwhile was slowly walking back to the house, as soon as he could no longer see the teens he transitioned into a run and sprinted towards the back of the mystery shack where Pacifica was waiting.

"Why was it so urgent to leave?" Pacifica asked "They only were a couple of teenagers." Pacifica finished her sentance.

"I thought they were a biker," gang Dipper said trying to stay cool. "They really hate me." His lie was obvious, how could they have been a biker gang, biker gangsride around on moterbikes after all,there was no logic to his answer.

"Ok what do you want to do? " Pacifica asked now that everything was covered with obvious lies.

" I know a nice place in the woods, there is a creek and a ton of fish, you want to come?" Dipper asked, inviting pacifica on a date that was going to go out differently then they would have thought...


	4. Chapter 4: Romance and Confusion

**Chapter 4: Romantic**

"Come on it's back here!" Dipper said to Pacifica, they were both now treversing the terrain of the forest, the were almost at Dippers favorite spot, next to a creak where they were going to have their first official date and therefore they were now in a state of ultimate happiness, smiling and laughing while they ran and walked there.

The air was cool, and a soft breeze swept through the forest making the heat more managable, It was the perfect time and the perfect place for a date.

"I'm coming!" Yelled Pacifica following Dipper who was clearly better at running in the forest terrain. She was only a few meters behind Dipper. Who suddenly stopped and raised his hand announcing that everyone shall be quit because something important is happening. Luckily Pacifica understood this symbol and even she came crashing to a halt.

"What is it?" She whispered which great causion, Dipper was ready. He pointed with his finger into the forest, he was pointing a little to the right of where they were running to. Pacifica however, was unable to see anything, she had crouched down with Dipper who was now taking cover behind a bush together with Pacifica.

"I can't see anything." Pacifica Exclaimed. Because really there was nothing special right there, only the ground, a few trees and bushes, there was nothing to see.

Dipper made the next move, spreading the bush to one side to allow them both to peak through, and there it was. A beuatiful oase, the water was almost completly clear, that turquise that you see on postcards for some really expensive hotels in the carabian. There were palm trees standing around, they had coconuts hanging from them, this looked just like an abandoned island from the movies.

"Wow this is awsome" Pacifica exclaimed, still unable to take in the full beauty of this place, truly this was a masterpiece of nature.

"Come!" Dipper said as he got back up and walked towards the shore, he took his shoes and socks of and so did Pacifica, they waded through the waves around the lake until they had reached a small boat that was sitting in the sand, untouched. It was perfect, nothing could have been better than this.

"Get in!" Dipper told Pacifica after he had pushed it out onto the lake. And so she did, Dipper and Pacifica were now sitting together in the boat, it was made out of a dark oak wood that looked hundreds of years old and it was hold together by nails. The oars had a lighter color than the boat and seemed newer and not so worn. Even with Dipper using the oars and paddling the water kept still and in one line. A beuatiful place.

"Wow this is awsome, looks like this is the most romantic place I have ever been to." Pacifica exclaimed, then she reached in and kissed Dipper who was taken by surprise, now they were both feeling warm and fuzzy, Dipper kept his lips pressed against Pacificas and a truly romantic scene unfolded, but that was not all. Sudenly a huge spurt of water flew out of the lake next to them and the sprinkled over their bodys.

However, Dipper had not come here for only fun and games, so he released his lips and asked.

"Why did your parents kick you out?" and Pacifica was taken by surprise, she had no idea that this was coming and was clearly unprepared for this moment.

"Dipper the truth is that really I wasn't kicked out, it was my decision." She looked into Dippers eyes, her eyes sparkled in the light being reflected of of the water. Dipper had a look of confusion on his eyes and clearly had no idea what was happeneing here. What Pacifica came here for him? That was impossible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dipper asked, clearly angry about the fact that Pacifica lied to him. Rage was building up inside him, he was about to explode, however, he knew that there was no way of escaping now, he was on a boat.

"So what is the real reason?" He asked with obvious irony in his voice, showing that in fact he had no intrest in the answer. However, Pacifica was only used to using irony herself and so she answered.

"I know this sounds stupid but really there is something going on in our house." Pacifica answered, Dipper was instantly intregued, Pacifica was talking about weird things happening, Dipper knew that there was a reason that he had come here and that in fact he was an expert on weird things. So he knew he was going to uncover a mystery today.

"What happened?" Dipper asked, he had already pulled out his notepad and a pencil, ready to take notes. He was waiting for answers from Pacifica, but she didn't answer.

"What happened?" Dipper asked again, now Pacifica was snapped back into reality. She was obviously not ready to say anything whatsoever, but Dipper kept asking until she had to finally give in.

"I want to start over." Pacifica answered, this was not what he was expecting, in fact he had been expecting a paranormal case but nothing, not even a zombie, just that Pacifica wanted a new start. And what did that even mean, a new start, a new start at what? Nothing made sense until she answered his confusion by saying that.

"Dipper I want a new start at my life, at everything, I have been such a snob my whole life, and I want to change my hystory, please can we do something to reverse it all." Dipper was so surprised that he let the oars drop into the boat, they landed on his feet, sending pain through his whole body, however he was far to interested in what Pacifica said to really care about how much pain he was in.

"A new start? That is going to be hard, you have really ruined you image already. What you really need to do is help some people, help them in their lives." Dipper had not expected that he would sound like such an expert because really he wasn't, but at least he had been able to tell Pacifica what to do and she was going to do it.

"Thankyou Dipper, thankyou" She exclaimed, she came closer and huged Dipper who could only return the favor and hugged her back, signalising that everything was fixable. However, he already knew that it was going to be a hard and long proccess.


	5. Chapter 5: Change

Chapter 5: Change

After the things that happened on the boat Pacifica and Dipper were making rounds around the mystery shack trying to think of how they could change Pacificas history but nothing came into either of their minds.

"We could open a store!" pacifica exclaimed, she felt like she had just made a killer idea, however, Dipper knew that this idea would only end in bankrupcy and tears so he said:

"Well you should use a more direct way of helping people, otherwise they won't realise that you are trying to help." And so this cycle contineud, no one knew what to do and if either of them said something then the other would always have something against it, truly deep down below both knew that is would never end well, never.

After another hour Pacifica told Dipper that it was to cold outside and so they both made their way inside to continue thinking. After sneaking past Stan which was rather easy since he was sleeping and drunk again they both flung themselves onto Dippers bed and continued sitting there in silence, both had run out of ideas and there was nothing to do.

Pacifica was about to propose another idea when Dipper heard a grunt from downstairs, Stan was running and he was not running out of the house, he was running upstairs.

"Into the closet!" Dipper told Pacifica, she obeyed and immediatly shut the door behind her. Only a second after all this had happened Grunkle Stan burst into the room, almost ripping the door from it's hinges. He had a huge stain on his shirt and his signature hat on, however, he only had is underwear on and that with the addition of a dirty and stained shirt was all.

"They are here, close the doors and windows, they are here! All woman and kids into the life boat! They are here!" Stan screamed in an incredibly hoarse voice, he had obviously been drinking before, his breath stunk of beer and popcorn, in addition of an untracable smell that was unidentifiable.

"What? Who's coming?!" Dipper asked, trying to calm Stan down but failing miserably, so miserably. The look on Dippers face showed that even he was panicking and ready to follow any of Grunkle Stan's orders so when he noticed his facial expression he immediatly put on the most serious face on that he could manage when a drunk old man was screaming at him that he should jump into a life boat.

"Of course you know who it is! It's Gideon!" Who else could make such devious plans and destroy so many peoples lives? Of course, who could Stan be more afraid of, nobody, that was the answer, nobody, truly nobody.

In Stan's mind everything was melting away, reality and everything else, all that existed now is him and Gideon, truly he was finaly going to defeat him now. No really there were a few other people here, Dipper and Mabel and in Dippers mind there was also Pacifica, however, how should he get Pacifica out of here without Stan noticing, Dipper knew that there was no way that he was going to achieve this, but there was still a small chance that Stan would decide to turn the house into a bunker rather than disapeering to some unknown place in the middle of the woods.

Dipper was in a state of obvious shock, he had so many things to think about and so much he had to consider that it was impossible to make a dicision right now right here.

"Well then lets turn this into a bunker..." Dipper said in a shacky voice, Pacifica meanwhile was sitting in the closet watching through the key hole, she had heard everything and was scared herself. However, she would wait for a while to see if they would hunker down.

"Forget it kid, Gideon has all the tools, he could simply blow a hole in here, we have to go!" At this point Dipper was only in distress, his mind had jumbled together and he had no idea what he should do, should he tell Stan about Pacifica? No he couldn't do that, Stan would never except that or would he? Dipper was now anxious, he had no idea and so he had simply frozen. He stuttered a few times, trying to furmulate ideas, however, none came to mind and none seemed right.

Pacifica was still watching, she knew that there was nothing to change Stans mind, and so she took a deep breath.

"It might work..." Dipper answered his voice was more sugestive this time and he was obviously nervous because he sounded like a distant person shouting his head off, only for the result to be him barely being heard.

Suddenly there was a creak as the door flashed open, the closet had oppened, revealing a very determined Pacifica, her face was angry, yet it had that level of likeability to it that makes everybody give in at some point.

"What the..." Stan turned towards the door, seeing Pacifica instantly and his face changed from distress anger, it took him a while to realise what is going on, then he faced Dipper and in a distresed voice that somehow was still able to have a sense of authority to it which was simply amazing.

"What are you doing here, disapeer." His voice was completly calm as if this had happened to him a million times, however, he was completly unprepared.

"Nope" Pacifica replied in a sing-song voice that was simply mocking Stan.

Stans hand moved very quickly and he grabbed under his shirt, quickly he brought his hand forward pointing a metalic silver object in Pacificas direction. It took Dipper and Pacifica a few moments to realise, Stan had a gun...

Pacifica's face changed completly revealing not only shock but anger.

"This is fully loaded. And you better get out of here before I fill you with led." Again Stans voice was the calmest voice that Dipper had ever heard before and so he was shocked as much as Pacifica was. He had frozen, he could no longer move and just stood there waiting for something to happen.

Pacifica was a little more contious but she had frozen as well, just standing there, doing as little as Dipper was doing. Her eyes were wide open, so wide that the white in her eyes seemed to disapeer.

Dipper suddenly awoke back to reality and his trance was gone, he suddenly realised what was just happening, it was all a lot to take in, however, Dippers brain needed only one micro second to find out what was hapening and so he reacted almost immediatly.

"NOOO!" He screamed in the room, his scream was much much louder than it should have been, so even Stan was surprised by this action, he snapped and started screaming himself, angry at Dipper because of how little he knew and how badly he had reacted.

There was a huge bang and the whole building shook back and forth violently.

"Quickly to the back door!" Stan shouted loudly, excactly as loud as he had done before. Again Dipper shrieked in his girlish voice that made him seem one hundred time younger than he was.

Dipper ran and Pacifica followed, but before Pacifica could disapeer into the stairwell Stan gave her a deadly look that basicly meant that Pacifica was going to die if she did anything wrong. It was a stare that looked more than deadly, it was the stare of someone who was not only having a bad day. But had had a bad life until this point, and now it went even worse.

Pacifica ignored the face as she continued running down the light oak stairs. The best thing she could do is hope that she would survive.

Dipper was at the bottom floor now and was already wheezing, he was about to open the door and run out when a dark, gruffy voice which belonged to the one and only Stan, a voice that was so rough that when compared to Dippers voice it was horrible, and Dippers voice was bad enough already so the fact was that Dipper turned around immediatly.

"Don't do that!" Stan screamed this time a little quiter then before. But he was to late, the doorknob was turned and the door had swung open, the doorway was completly empty from everyones perspective until they looked at the bottom of the door.

"Stanford Pines, we meet again!" An angry voice yelled at them all, this was the monster that Stan was describing, a small midget about the size of a cat, standing there with puffy cheeks and huge white hair that curled over in locks. Gideon. He was standing there all alone, as if teasing Stan, but they all knew that in fact there were probably hundreds of body gaurds around that measily corner right there.

There was no way out and they both knew all of that and more.

"Yes you are in my hands, and again there is no way out!" Gideon was calm and then he snapped, at the end he was literly screaming with hatred, he hated all the poeple infront of him, and even his soft spot for mabel was gone forever...


	6. Chapter 6: A Huge Disapointment

**Chapter 6: A Huge disappointment**

 **AN: I would like to thank everyone who has viewed this story and I especially would like to thank** **Elpis 21** **and** **the man of many talents**

 **for writing reviews on my story and letting me know how I can improve it to be even better. Thank you.**

Dipper should have known about everything, he had been naive and stupid, the only thing that would have been more stupid would have been to let Gideon right into his house.

There was a lot to consider in this one moment, they were all trapped and Gideon had probably surrounded the house already, it was all pointless.

"Well well, it seems like I have some new visitors." Gideon's voice was as evil as it always was. Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Pacifica had been handcuffed at the house and bundled in the back of two vans, both painted in the same color that Gideon's tent was painted. Dipper and Pacifica were both in the same van, Dipper was trying his best to seem relaxed, but again he was horrible at this, his legs were shaking and he had a terrified look on his face.

"I should have told you," Pacifica muttered under her breath, however, Dipper heard it immediately.

"What?" He asked in the same voice that a reporter has when he questions someone.

"I should have told you," Pacifica said, now a little louder, but still she was trying to hide something and Dipper knew it so he asked again.

"I knew this was going to happen." Dipper had expected this but still, he was not prepared so he gasped and his jaw opened up mechanically. He had never expected Pacifica to confess and so he had no idea what was happening right here.

"You knew?" He asked, his voice had changed again and now he was talking in a voice that suggested that what Pacifica had done was she had known everything from the get go it was all a hoax the biggest trick on Dipper in his history.

"Yes, as soon as Gideon arrived he had a grudge against me as well as you, and Stan. He wanted to be the new ruler of gravity falls but to do that he had to take my family down. He had tried multiple times, once he had wanted my parents to sign a contract giving him permission to take over, it was all in the fine print. My parents refused to sign it and so he had nothing left anymore, the only weapon he had was gone, but he thought of another plan... And this plan included me into the whole thing, he wanted to kidnap me and hold me for ransom. Of course, my family figured out, however, there was no place that was safe. Then I proposed the idea of going to you, the mystery shack and so I got to your door."

Dipper had been listening intrigued the whole time, however, he did feel sympathy for Pacifica and was about to tell her that it was fine when the van screeched to a halt catapulting Dipper against the side. His head had knocked into the

metal bodywork and the pain was surging through him but for Pacifica's sake, he revealed that he was apparently all fine and that he had now had a concussion right there.

The door slid open only a few moments later and there in handcuffs were Mabel and Stan, both standing there surrounded by body guards, but these were no ordinary people, these were agents, and they as well hated Stan and were itching to send him back to prison once and for all.

Infront of Dipper and Pacifica alike were two body guards, both in grey suits and sunglasses. Dipper was again puzzled by their straight faces. So without emotion, nothing could stop them at this point, not only that but everyone was armed. Well armed. Dipper's thoughts trailed back to Pacifica and ho she had told her story but was it really the truth, she had lied before and she could do it all again. What if she worked together with Gideon after all. But these were all assumptions, there was still a chance that she was telling the truth but Dipper was trying to prepare for the worst.

Dipper wanted Pacifica to be telling the truth but he knew that that was just not true and that it would never be very true at all. But still he tried to believe

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short, however, the next chapter will be longer and better. Again I Would like to thank you for all your support.**


End file.
